


Dief and Turtle's Thanksgiving Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [12]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally posted November 25</p></blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Thanksgiving Off

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted November 25


End file.
